


聚餐

by pacific_nrm



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Soviet Union
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacific_nrm/pseuds/pacific_nrm
Summary: 50s的一次聚餐。
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	聚餐

王耀走进大厅时，来客基本都落座了，他其中大部分人是不熟的，因此略有些犹豫。  
“王耀同志，请坐这边。”伊利亚指了指自己左手边的位置。  
王耀沿着长桌一路走去，伊丽莎白热情地朝她挥手，他点头致意；菲利克斯正和托里斯兴致勃勃地聊着什么，波兰先生似乎很喜欢讲笑话一类的事情；捷克小姐在和自己盘子里的香肠作斗争，有一搭没一搭地接着斯洛伐克的话……  
王耀坐下后伊利亚也没多说什么，于是他就只默默地喝酒吃饭，偶尔和旁边的任勇朝交流两句。  
过了很久，伊利亚问:“最近怎么样？”  
王耀想了想:“前线还算顺利，这几天还缴来了许多美式装备。”  
“不，我是问你，王耀同志，最近还好吗？”伊利亚的紫眼睛在灯光的阴影下颜色愈加浓烈，你只消和他对望一眼，便会觉得自己的灵魂、那些乱七八糟的想法都被看穿且无所遁形了。  
王耀有些不自然，却回望过去:“我一直在前线——你不会不了解战地生活。”  
伊利亚轻轻地笑了，他天生俊美的容颜使他只要稍露笑意便足以令人着迷，只是他常年不苟言笑，冷硬的军装更是让人畏惧或警惕。  
“第一批援华的物资和人才已经到位了，我相信推动中国工业化的道路会是光明平坦的。”  
“嗯，谢谢你。”  
“不客气，我们已经是同志了，况且你们还在抵挡美帝国主义的侵略……”伊利亚极富演说的天赋，他的遣词造句会将人带进他的语境里，不知不觉蛊惑人心。  
不远处温暖的壁炉闪烁着平和的火光，刚被端上来的馅饼引发了一阵哄抢，基尔伯特为着这点事开始和伊丽莎白拌嘴，不一会儿又转头专心于土豆泥；阮氏玲按照冬妮娅坐在所说，撕下一整块大列巴，就着伏特加咽下结果被呛出了眼泪；娜塔莎坐在伊利亚对面，小口喝着红菜汤，耳朵却一字不落地听着对面两人的对话。  
“不、我是说，谢谢你，伊利亚·布拉金斯基同志。”王耀打断了伊利亚的即兴演讲，屋子里升高的温度将他的面颊涨得通红，高浓度的酒精又渐渐驱散了他的理智，他定定地望着伊利亚，发现他那么清晰，近在咫尺，又那么模糊，仿佛他站在遥不可及的乌托邦。“伊利亚同志、伊利亚……”  
被念叨着名字的人却依然精神，他扶起比他矮了一头的中国人，“走吧，王耀同志，我送你回房。”  
六十多年后的王耀记不清那天发生了什么，只记得一句温柔的俄语“走吧，王耀同志”。  
王耀站在人民大会堂前，人流已渐渐散去，唯他逆着人流依然望着里面，注视着被鲜花和红旗包围的歌舞团成员。  
他听到有人说:走吧，王耀同志。


End file.
